


Noli me tangere!

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), In Bruges (2008), Preacher (Comics), Real Person Fiction, The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types, We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, priest!Colin, succubus!Ezra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Cкучающий суккуб случайно натыкается в глуши на красавца-священника с темным прошлым и удивительно сильной верой. Вызов принят!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось токмо ради кинков и удовольствия; все упоминания чернухи и всякого нехорошего относятся только к конкретному выдуманному мною образу Эзры Миллера, и я ни в коем случае не желаю плохого реальному Эзре Миллеру, наоборот, он приятно придурочный заечка, и пусть у него все будет хорошо.
> 
> Написано в подарок Арлинг.  
> Художник Klodwig

**_\- Я сильно подозреваю, что вы и сами чудовище, герр Хартгейм, и вряд ли вас можно чем-либо смутить._ **  
**_\- Чудовище, - шепотом повторил он. - Что ж, хорошо, мисс О'Нил, постараюсь вам разъяснить, что это значит. Чудовище - это тот, кто наводит на окружающих ужас; шагает по головам; чувствует себя сильней всех, кроме Господа Бога; не знает угрызений совести и имеет весьма слабое понятие о нравственности._ **  
**_\- По-моему, все это очень похоже на вас, - усмехнулась Джастина (с)_ **

Эзру приманил аромат праведности, сильный, густой и соленый… как кровь. Полузаброшенный мужской монастырь в Силезии был непопулярным, отдаленным местечком, - ни толп японских туристов с фотоаппаратами, ни экскурсий на автобусах, ни паломников, ни экспертов от ЮНЕСКО, - такая глухомань, где сам черт ногу сломит. Но праведность нынче встречалась настолько редко, что Эзра не стал крутить носом.

Он примерно представлял кого ищет, и потому неподдельно удивился, когда нашел нужного человека. Эзра уже привык к тому, что праведность, истинная душевная чистота и искренняя светлая вера встречаются только у молодых послушников, почти мальчиков, еще толком не познавших искушений и грязных радостей мира. Чем старше человек, тем пошлее и гаже его душа, тем меньше в нем веры в свет и больше - в золотого тельца.  
То, что не убивает, делает сильнее, злее, циничней, искажает человеческий облик и низводит до уровня бессердечной, бессовестной твари. Лучше бы убивало.

Уж Эзра-то прекрасно знал, сколько мерзости, сколько грязных мыслишек и порочных желаний скапливается в благообразных седобородых старцах, которых называли чуть ли не святыми. Эзра регулярно навещал Ватикан и ни разу не уходил оттуда голодным.

Праведник, так неожиданно найденный в глуши, вовсе не был молодым восторженным мальчиком, обуянным религиозным экстазом. Увидев его, Эзра даже облизнулся раздвоенным языком: крепкий взрослый мужик лет сорока, седина в коротких волосах, темные глаза, выдающие страстную натуру, трогательные родинки на левой щеке, отчетливый отпечаток прожитых несчастий и душевных метаний на загорелом обветренном лице, заросшем свежей щетиной.

\- Ну прямо долбанное Рождество посреди лета! - пробормотал Эзра себе под нос, присматриваясь.

Ему даже не нужно было считывать этого дядю, он и так, с первого взгляда, мог перечислить его грехи. Красивый мужик с диким темпераментом – у такого за плечами чего только нет: многолетний безбашенный алкоголизм, наркота, а про блуд и говорить нечего. Такие никогда не спят в холодной постели. Интересно, что же наставило эту грешную душу на путь истинный? Что этот красавчик здесь потерял, в этой беспросветной жопе мира?

Эзра едва не воспламенился, представив святого отца в сутане с колораткой возле алтаря. Отче наверняка горяч как ад, перед таким не зазорно опуститься на колени и сполна получить отпущение грехов. Впрочем, и в таком виде, совершенно светском, в старой клетчатой рубашке, небрежно закатанной на локтях, и в линялых потертых джинсах он тоже был очень хорош. Седые волосы серебрились на солнце, окружив голову нимбом.

Эзра снова облизнулся, предвкушая отличное развлечение. В общем-то, ему было наплевать, кого искушать, старого или молодого, красивого или уродливого, черного или белого. Да хоть зеленого в крапинку! Чистая человеческая душа - сама по себе неописуемая ценность, неважно, в какую оболочку она облечена. Но все-таки приятно наткнуться на такого симпатичного мужика, особенно, когда ничего такого не планировал.

Эзра быстро перебрал привычные и немного надоевшие образы. Красивая скуластая темноволосая женщина в этом случае была неуместной. Голубоглазого блондина с кудрями Эзра тут же забраковал - святой отец не выглядел любителем невинности, нет, таких тянет к откровенно греховному. Эзра поколебался, примеривая образ зеленоглазого рыжика с веснушками, пестро усыпавшими лицо, но потом, неожиданно даже для себя, решил остаться собой, настоящим. Тем Эзрой, которого он почти забыл, которым почти не пользовался, увлеченно перебирая чужие личины, как кокетка перебирает помады. Эзрой, который был высоким и худым, черноволосым и черноглазым, с острыми скулами и скорбными глазами представителя многострадального народа. Когда-то быть немецким евреем было смертельно опасно, в чем Эзра имел несчастье убедиться, но не теперь. И не здесь.

Эзра сосредоточился, пытаясь считать святого отца, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда ему на нос приземлилась пчела. Эти блядские жужжащие и кусачие пташки божьи его прекрасно видели. И они были крайне недовольны его присутствием.  
Эзра осторожно смахнул пчелу с носа и прищурился, заинтересованно наблюдая за праведником в джинсах. Тот, видимо, был опытным пасечником, даже сеткой не пользовался, пчелы его знали и не жалили. Он переходил от улья к улью и менял плашки с сотами, при этом насвистывая себе под нос какую-то очень знакомую мелодию.

\- Ну-ка, что тут у нас? – пробормотал Эзра, бесцеремонно вломившись в чужую память.  
Как он и думал, в анамнезе у благочестивого святого отца оказался и многолетний алкоголизм, и травка, и куча вещей похлеще. Полный комплект раскаявшегося грешника, в общем.

Эзра расхохотался, добравшись до самого сокровенного, тщательно скрытого и погребенного, и посмотрел одобрительно, буквально облизав взглядом крепкие загорелые мускулистые руки, густо заросшие черными волосками. Преподобный отец Колин был тем еще нечестивцем, во времена бурной молодости, до рукоположения, он не только трахался направо и налево, не разбирая пола, он еще и предпочитал быть снизу, о чем даже себе не желал сознаваться.

\- Не ложись с мужчиной, как с женщиной, это грех, - промурлыкал Эзра, едва не дрожа от нетерпения. – Как же нам будет весело, мой милый, как же здорово мы развлечемся!

Он уже предвкушал, как вцепится в этого святошу, как измучает его жаркими, бесстыдными снами, бросит ему в лицо все то, что этот раскаявшийся греховодник пытался забыть и искупить. Все, что скопилось в глубинах подсознания, все, что способно медленно отравить душу и сбить ее с пути истинного, если подать правильно приготовленным.

\- Должно быть, я был хорошим мальчиком… последние лет семьдесят, отец Колин, - пропел Эзра, ухмыляясь до ушей. – А ты станешь моим рождественским подарком!

Отец Колин, словно услышав его голос, обернулся и обвел настороженным взглядом цветущие каштаны. Потом забавно сморщил нос, когда настойчивое солнце попало ему в глаза, и отвернулся, склонился над очередным ульем, на радость Эзре выставив на обозрение симпатичную задницу, обтянутую бледно-голубой джинсой.

*******

Эзра не то чтобы потерял терпение, нет. Он дошел до каления! Он, черт подери, дошел до белого, сука, каления! Возмутительно! Да как так-то вообще?!

За всю его успешную многолетнюю практику ему ни разу не попадался настолько крепкий орешек. Все раскалывались быстро, все поддавались на его чары почти по щелчку пальцев, скучно и предсказуемо. Эзра планировал в первую же ночь совратить преподобного отца Колина, закрепить успех во вторую ночь, и если останется желание пошалить, задержаться в этой глуши и на третью, исключительно ради удовольствия.

В результате он околачивался в долбанном монастыре вот уже неделю и теперь не мог просто так свалить, поджав хвост, зная, что где-то остался человек, который не поддался его зову. Долбанный святой отец Фаррелл! Долбанное все! Эзра не собирался признавать себя проигравшим. Ну уж нет! Он дожмет этого святошу, чего бы это ему не стоило.

К слабому утешению Эзры, после недели совращения и насылания греховных снов, отец Колин выглядел откровенно херово. Он почти перестал спать и заметно осунулся, от нервных переживаний ему кусок в горло не лез, в глазах воспалились сосуды, да и ночные бдения у распятия на пользу не пошли. На его щеке то и дело зримо дергалась жилка, а в волосах, кажется, добавилось седины.

Эзра, рассматривая его коленопреклоненную фигуру у стены, под большим распятием, испытывал что-то, похожее на жалость и бессильную злость. Они со святым отцом могли бы прекрасно провести время даже в этой узкой жесткой койке, но вместо этого отец Колин, практический голый, в одних только черных трусах, до рассвета молился, стоя на камне коленями, а Эзра, едва не кипя от злости, наблюдал за ним, устроившись в чужой кровати.

Преподобный Фаррелл был очень хорош собой. Эзра глядел на его треугольную спину, усыпанную родинками, на крепкие, мускулистые руки, которые сначала забили татуировками, а потом их не менее мучительно сводили. Больше всего он смотрел, конечно, на упругую, подтянутую задницу. Определенно, святой отец был хорош собой. Еще прекрасней он бы выглядел в постели, вспотевший и раскрасневшийся от страсти, с ногами, закинутыми на плечи Эзры. Но отец Колин упрямо сопротивлялся своему счастью, не поддавался на зов, и почти не спал, чтобы перестать видеть греховные сны.  
Эзра уже начал задумываться о том, чтобы просто задушить этого упрямца или выпить с кровью его жизнь, но это было нечестно и даже как-то неуважительно по отношению к такому достойному противнику.

В первую ночь Эзра особо не старался, легкие победы избаловали его, поэтому он пошел проторенной тропой. Наслал типичнейший сон, желая грубо и безыскусно сыграть на слабостях.  
Отец Колин очутился посреди шумной вечеринки – звенели бокалы, спиртное лилось рекой, на стеклянных столиках аккуратно расписывали белые, сыпучие дорожки. Отец Колин шумно сглатывал и озирался, Эзра почти физически ощущал, как сильно святому отцу хочется выпить. Виски янтарно плескалось в бокалах, смуглые красавицы разносили бокалы с мартини, где покачивались оливки на шпажках. С громким хлопком вылетали пробки из бутылок шампанского, джин пах можжевельником, кофейный ликер - приторной сладостью. А еще пахло косячками, весельем, легкостью и беззаботностью.

Наконец, когда Эзра решил, что время совращения настало, свет притух, статисты замерли, растворившись в полумраке. Альков осветился мягким розовым светом, заиграла томная неспешная музыка. Полупрозрачная занавеска отъехала в сторону, повинуясь жесту Эзры, и он предстал перед святым отцом во всей красе – почти голый, смугловатый, длинноногий, соблазнительный и в мехах. Эзра нежно поманил к себе, но отец Колин, вместо того, чтобы поддаться греху и упасть к нему в объятия, проснулся, весь потный и взъерошенный, тяжело дыша.  
\- Господи, помилуй! – почти взвыл он, скатился с кровати и упал на колени перед распятием. – Милостивый Боже, спаси и сохрани!  
Так Эзра понял, что легкой эта победа не станет.

Он попробовал действовать тоньше. И вот – бедный сиротка в потертом пиджаке с чужого плеча и куцых штанах просит крова и еды. Эзра увлекся: он украсил пиджак здоровенной латкой, придал своему лицу жалобное, испуганное выражение и подпустил густой снежок, совершенно не смутившись тем, что на дворе лето. Впрочем, отца Колина тоже не смутил тот факт, что его маленький храм внезапно превратился в Саграда Фамилию, которую Эзра любил и потому перенес в сон.

\- Входи же, дитя мое! – обеспокоился отец Колин, заботливо обнимая Эзру за плечи и заводя по ступеням в тепло.  
Снег валил сплошной стеной. Лицо святого отца было настолько обеспокоенным и преисполненным соучастия, что Эзра пожалел, что не додумался стоять босиком и в рубище.

Отец Колин усадил его у плиты, - огромный храм снова съежился до размера крошечной кухоньки, - всучил стакан с подогретым вином и накинул на плечи термоодеяло с эмблемой красного креста. Одеяло не было придумкой Эзры, и он немного растерялся. Святой отец оказался не так прост, сумел подчинить себе сон, подогнал его под свои реалии.

На столе из грубо сколоченных досок стоял глиняный кувшинчик с подкисающими сливками, на тарелке подтекали медом соты. Душисто пах свежий хлеб с крестообразной насечкой, выпеченный в монастырской пекарне. На газовой плите кипел большой медный чайник, ужасно старый, с носиком, который сто раз припаивали обратно. В чайнике дребезжали серебряные монетки.

Эзра поплотнее укутался в одеяло, придал себе особо сиротливый вид, втянул голову в плечи и даже зашмыгал носом, да так удачно, что едва не расчихался с соплями в самом деле.  
\- Мне нечего дать вам за вашу доброту, отче, - прошелестел Эзра.  
Он стек на пол, жарко прижался к ногам опешившего священника, схватил его за руки и принялся покрывать ладони нежными поцелуями.

Несколько секунд отец Колин стоял без движения, только растерянно моргал. Облизнул пересохшие губы и попытался отстраниться.  
\- Дитя мое… - начал было он, но Эзра перебил его, заглядывая в глаза и вцепившись в бедра, не давая ни отодвинуться, ни остановить себя.  
\- У меня нет ничего, кроме меня самого, отче, - горячо зашептал Эзра, вжимаясь лицом в чужую ширинку. – Позвольте мне согреть вашу постель в эту стылую ночь! Позвольте мне выразить любовь к ближнему, которой я преисполнен, ибо мое сердце, встретив такую бескорыстную доброту, тает, и я должен поделиться своей любовью, как завещал нам Иисус!

«Если ты поведешься на эту чушь – я в тебе очень разочаруюсь», - холодно подумал Эзра, наблюдая за остолбеневшим святым отцом.

\- Что ты такое говоришь?! - ответил тот, пытаясь отодрать от сутаны цепкие пальцы. – Ты ничем мне не обязан. Успокойся, пожалуйста!  
Эзра спрятал лицо у него в коленях, попутно пытаясь добраться губами до члена, скрытого под слоями ткани. Святой отец ерзал, уговаривал, сначала мягко, потом настойчиво, пытаясь отцепить Эзру от себя. Потом не вытерпел и грубо схватил за волосы на затылке, задрал голову к свету и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо.

\- Ох, да-а! - простонал Эзра. – Вы хотите сделать мне больно, отче?  
Он похотливо облизнул губы, не удержавшись, и хватка на волосах тут же разжалась, отец Колин проснулся и сел на кровати.  
Несколько секунд он тупо смотрел в темноту расфокусированным взглядом. Потом невесело рассмеялся. Потом медленно встал и босиком дошел до распятия, опустился перед ним и привычно склонил голову.  
\- Прости, Господи, - хрипло и почти жалобно сказал он. – Я грешен.

После этого отец Колин разыскал в пыльном чулане старую пеньковую плеть с узлами, со следами запекшейся крови. Эзра хохотал до слез, но святой отец все-таки не решился ею себя бить, лишь положил у кровати, тяжело вздохнул и отправился на свое привычное место ночного бдения – к распятию.

Эзре было скучно слушать его молитвы. Эзру вообще чужие молитвы мало трогали. Его собственная молитва осталась без ответа, его никто не спас, никто не услышал его крики, его плач и мольбу, пока нацистские звери пускали его по кругу в одну очень далекую ночь, полную хрустального звона битого стекла, пока он не перестал дышать.  
С чего бы ему слушать чужие молитвы? С чего бы ему жалеть всех этих похотливых скотов, этих мерзких тварей, что варились в собственных извращениях и с рабской готовностью падали к его ногам, лизали его ступни, словно собаки?

Эзра зевнул, удобно устроился на чужой постели, зная, что до утра отец Колин не ляжет - будет раскачиваться, обнимая себя руками, бормотать просьбы о прощении пересохшими губами и вздрагивать от холода.

В предпоследнюю ночь Эзра не только разозлился, но и начал отчаиваться. Ему стало как-то не по себе, почти страшно, когда он понял, что показывает в этих тщательно наведенных мороках все больше и больше себя. Настоящего. Наверное, нужно было отступиться, оставить этого стойкого святошу, но Эзра разучился отступать. Он слишком привык получать то, что хочется, и потому уже не мог свернуть с намеченного пути.

Проселочная дорога в лесу и правда существовала, ее Эзра не выдумал. Только вот находилась она в Пенсильвании, в Штатах. Дорога, коричневая ниточка, петляла через густые хвойные леса, - Эзра там бывал проездом, - и вот туда-то он и закинул Фаррелла.

Святой отец вышел из-за поворота и остановился, увидев сломанную машину и паренька, сидящего на капоте, и выглядел он совсем молодым, лицо еще не успело огрубеть и зачерстветь. Вокруг глаз расходились незагорелые лучики от вечной усмешки, но суровых морщинок, как и жестких складок у рта, еще не было. Должно быть, святой отец еще не стал святым отцом, но пик его мирской славы уже прошел.

\- Привет! – жизнерадостно сказал Эзра. – Не поможешь с машиной?  
\- Привет, - отозвался отец Колин. – А что с ней?  
\- А хер его знает, - Эзра пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся. – Застрял вот, торчу, как дурак, и ни души кругом!  
\- Да уж, - усмехнулся отец Колин. – Давай-ка посмотрим?  
Он поднял капот и принялся изучать, Эзра вертелся то слева, то справа, покусывал дужку солнцезащитных очков и болтал.

Он бесхитростно рассказал, что собирался на пикник к друзьями, но уже все равно опоздал, так что у него есть сэндвичи, плед и пара бутылок безалкогольного пива. Потом он рассказал о своей сестре, умнице и красавице, неохотно добавив, что она, правда, ему не родная, а сводная, но все равно – его лучший друг, и он ей доверяет во всем. Потом он снова сунул нос, пока отец Колин, терпеливо выслушивая, копался в тачке, и громко вздохнул.  
\- Однажды мне предлагали трахнуться на капоте, а я, придурок, отказался, - сообщил он, нервно покусывая дужку. – Но не против попробовать сейчас, знаешь.

Отец Колин только фыркнул.  
\- С чего ты взял, что меня интересуют парни? – спросил он с искренним любопытством. – И уж тем более такие, которым явно меньше восемнадцати.  
\- Что-о? – возмутился Эзра. – Чувак, мне давно есть двадцать один! Права показать?  
\- Валяй, - лениво сказал отец Колин и захлопнул капот.  
Эзра и в самом деле сунул ему права под нос.

\- Они же липовые, - усмехнулся отец Колин. – Год рождения - тысяча девятьсот двадцать второй? Что ты мне паришь, Эзра Мэтью Миллер?  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - улыбнулся Эзра, хотя ему стало неуютно.  
Он и сам не знал, зачем показал этому упертому фанатику так много.

\- Тебя подвезти? – спросил он. – До Питтсбурга далеко.  
\- Буду благодарен, - согласился отец Колин.  
Ему, похоже, было все равно, куда ехать, хоть в Питтсбург, хоть в Шанхай. Эзра пристегнулся и завел машину.

Дорога была хорошая, так что он передал отцу Колину бутылку безалкогольного пива и настойчиво погладил по бедру.  
\- Хочешь? – спросил он негромко. – Говорят, что я король минетов, тебе понравится.  
\- Это кто такое говорит? – прищурился отец Колин.  
\- Ну… это был анонимный опрос, - выкрутился Эзра. – Анонимные… пользователи услуг.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но я не заинтересован в такой форме благодарности, - сухо ответил отец Колин. – Пива будет достаточно.  
Эзра широко ухмыльнулся, вытянул руку и погладил чуть напрягшийся член под молнией джинсов.  
\- Я никому не скажу, - шепнул он. – Это останется нашим маленьким секретом.

Отец Колин вдруг уставился на него, свел густые темные брови и прищурился.  
\- А мы раньше не встречались? – спросил он напряженно.  
Эзра пожал плечами и сладко улыбнулся.  
\- Разве что в твоих снах… отче.  
Отца Колина так и шарахнуло. Он моментально сбросил с колена ладонь Эзры и распахнул дверь, Эзра едва успел ударить по тормозам - машина завизжала почти как живая.

Отец Колин вывалился на обочину, вскочил на ноги и мигом умчался, скрывшись за поворотом. И тут же показался с другой стороны. Остановился и обернулся.  
\- Отче, это ты все зря, - подсмеиваясь, сказал Эзра. – К твоему сведению, человек без сна долго не живет. Проще поддаться и забыть, а грехи потом отмолишь. Боженька он ведь такой… всепрощающий.  
\- Ты… ты что вообще такое? – ошеломленно спросил святой отец. – Что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Я – твоя эротическая фантазия, - глумливо сказал Эзра. – Я – это твои потаенные желания, я - это сон наяву, чудовище из твоих кошмаров… все, что ты так долго гнал от себя, мистер Колин Фаррелл, святой отец.

Он прервался, вытащил из бардачка косячок и зажигалку, прикурил и с наслаждением затянулся.  
\- Когда ты устанешь, отче, ты начнешь грезить на ходу, - сообщил Эзра, откинув глумливый тон. – И тогда я прорвусь в твою реальность, и там тебе от меня точно не скрыться.  
Он подался вперед и нахально выдохнул дым в лицо.

Отец Колин отшатнулся и тут же выпал из сна, и оказалось, что он заснул, стоя на коленях перед своим ненаглядным крестом. Эзра, удобно устроившись в кровати и заложив руки за голову, с интересом наблюдал, что святой отец будет делать дальше. Тот отпрянул и опрокинул лампадку, с трудом поднялся на затекшие ноги и заметался, пытаясь потушить горящее масло.  
За окнами занимался розовый рассвет, воздух был свежий и стылый, и удивительно гармонично сочетался с запахом масла, ладана и гари.

Наконец отец Колин почти без сил рухнул у кровати, а его тоскливый взгляд остановился на плети. Эзра насторожился. Отец Колин вскочил и умчался в чулан, а через пару минут вернулся с бутылкой водки. Эзра расплылся в улыбке, обрадовавшись хоть маленькому, но грехопадению, однако отец Колин не стал пить, а смочил плеть водкой, шумно выдохнул и опустился перед крестом.  
\- Моя вина! – простонал он, звучно хлеща себя по голой спине в такт словам. – Моя вина, Господи! Моя вина!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ну и как, помогло умерщвление плоти, отче? – с издевательским интересом спросил Эзра.  
Отец Колин вздрогнул и закрутил головой, с ужасом рассматривая ближайшие столики, за которыми выпивали и лакомились фруктами нарядно одетые люди. Огромный зал терялся в сумраке, только длинная узкая сцена и была освещена желтовато-розовым светом притушенных ламп.  
\- Маэстро, туш! – скомандовал Эзра.  
Грянула музыка, «юпитеры» ударили по глазам, отец Колин сморщился и попытался прикрыть лицо ладонью, и только теперь понял, что привязан к большому круглому щиту. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, когда он заметил за плечом Эзры колчан со стрелами, а в руках - лук.

\- Да-да, - улыбнулся Эзра и игриво похлопал по колючей от щетины щеке. – Ты все правильно понял, отче. Я хотел быть с тобой нежным и ласковым, но ты вынуждаешь меня идти на крайние меры. Я ведь могу и по-плохому.  
\- Пошел нахер! – бессильно выругался святой отец, потом спохватился. - Изыди, бесовское отродье!  
Эзра рассмеялся.  
\- А как же похвальное мученичество, падре? – поддразнил он. – Неужели твоя вера не настолько крепка?  
\- Что тебе от меня надо? – сквозь зубы спросил отец Колин. – Зачем ты меня мучаешь?  
Эзра опустил лук.

\- А ты еще не понял? – спросил он удивленно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты возлег со мной, святой отец. Давай согрешим – и я от тебя отстану…  
\- Нет, - отрезал отец Колин.  
\- Жаль, - холодно ответил Эзра, отошел на дальний край сцены и вскинул лук.

Стрела коротко свистнула, святой отец заорал и задергался в путах. Эзра широко усмехнулся.  
\- Веришь ли, обычно я так не поступаю, - сообщил он. – Но ты можешь гордиться своей стойкостью, ты разозлил меня по-настоящему.  
\- Больной… ублюдок, - сквозь зубы простонал отец Колин.  
Его трясло, из-под стрелы, торчащей в груди чуть ниже ключицы, растеклось пятно крови по белой рубашке.  
\- Не отрицаю, - кивнул Эзра.

Он вытащил новую стрелу и, почти не целясь, выстрелил. Стрела попала в левое бедро. Святой отец взвыл.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что они у меня бесконечные? – спросил Эзра. – Это мой мир и мои правила. Я могу растянуть твои мучения надолго…  
Он сморщил нос.  
\- Жаль, что ты не бесконечный, отче, - сказал он. – Мы могли бы повеселиться на славу.  
\- Господь - защитник мой, - простонал отец Колин, дрожа всем телом. – Кого устрашусь я? Когда приблизится ко мне…  
\- Да перестань! – перебил его Эзра. – Господь тебя бросил, отче, разве ты еще не понял? Можешь считать себя Ионой, конечно, но я скажу тебе, как дела обстоят на самом деле!

Он выхватил еще одну стрелу, прищурился, прицеливаясь, и выпустил, разжав пальцы. Вой вознесся к потолку, несколько секунд звенел эхом и погас. Святой отец хрипел, обвиснув в путах. Стрела торчала в животе, вонзившись аккурат под ребрами.

\- Ты – мой, - хищно проговорил Эзра. – Тебе некуда от меня деваться, падре. Я дожму тебя, и ты сломаешься, рано или поздно. Не лаской, так болью!  
Отец Колин что-то сипло бормотал под нос. Эзра вскинул бровь и прислушался:  
-… не убоюсь я зла, ибо ты со мной, твой жезл и твой посох успокаивают меня…  
\- Нет, ну как же это банально, - поморщился Эзра. – Ты бы еще вспомнил про ужасы в ночи и стрелу летящую. Прояви фантазию, падре, удиви меня!  
Отец Колин с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел на него измученными глазами. Белую рубашку давно залило кровью, по бедру стекала узкая дорожка, вымочила босую ступню.

\- Нет? – спросил Эзра. – Ты меня огорчаешь.  
Он вытащил следующую стрелу и задумался. Отец Колин глядел на него со страхом и ненавистью.  
Эзра легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
\- Добавим шоу! – сказал он сам себе, стащил черную майку, зажав лук коленями, свернул ее жгутом и завязал себе глаза.  
\- Как увлекательно! – сообщил он смеющимся голосом. – А тебе, отче? Тебя это не забавляет?  
\- Гори в аду, - пожелал отец Колин, и Эзра в ответ выпустил стрелу.

Он стянул импровизированную повязку на нос и взглянул на дело рук своих. Священник извивался, с хрипами хватая воздух распахнутым ртом, встал на цыпочки от невыносимой боли, и тут же обмяк. Слезы текли по побледневшему лицу, капали с подбородка. Стрела торчала из паха, пробив лобковую кость.  
\- В яблочко, - зло усмехнулся Эзра.  
Сон начал развеиваться дымом.

Отец Колин свалился с койки и несколько минут лежал на полу, скорчившись и зажимая руками живот, дыша хрипло и загнанно. Потом с трудом сел, убедившись, что цел и невредим, дополз до распятия, но не встал перед ним на колени, как обычно, а прижался боком и плечом к стене, еле слышно поскуливая и сиротливо обнимая себя за плечи. Эзра рассмеялся.  
Отец Колин поднял голову, посмотрел на него и побледнел еще сильнее. Он определенно видел Эзру, лежащего на кровати поверх тонкого одеяла.

\- Я сошел с ума? – тихо спросил отец Колин.  
\- Пока еще нет, - улыбнулся Эзра. – Ты грезишь. Я же предупреждал тебя, что скоро ты не сможешь обходиться без сна. Твой мозг слишком устал, отче, ты на грани безумия.  
Святой отец с трудом встал на ноги и выпрямился. Это выглядело бы угрожающе, не будь он босым и почти голым, дрожащим от холода и недавнего кошмара.

\- Именем Божьим заклинаю тебя, изыди, сатанинское порождение! – рявкнул он, стуча зубами. – Оставь меня демон, изгоняю тебя, дух всякой нечистоты, сила сатанинская, посягатель адский, враждебный…  
Эзра завизжал и скатился с кровати. Святой отец даже отпрыгнул в сторону, но продолжил творить экзорцизм, еще и крестные знамения бросал во все стороны.

Эзра рухнул на пол, забился в припадке, испуская жуткие крики, пустил пену, выгнулся, встав на пятки и затылок… и расхохотался, не удержавшись. Потом сел и утер подбородок. Святой отец смотрел на него с ужасом и молчал.

\- Прости, ты ведь чего-то такого ожидал? - спросил Эзра, хихикая. – Если хочешь, могу обернуться черным туманом и трижды облететь твою келейку по периметру. Хочешь?  
\- Да что ты за пакость такая?! – не выдержал святой отец. – От тебя можно хоть как-нибудь избавиться?  
\- Но мы ведь только познакомились! – с притворной обидой сказал Эзра.  
Отец Колин медленно сполз по стене и принялся устало массировать виски. Он выглядел так погано, что Эзра его все-таки пожалел. Он и не думал, что противник окажется настолько стойким, и теперь не мог не уважать.

\- Знаешь, тебе лучше поспать, - сказал он серьезно. – В твоем возрасте нельзя так издеваться над организмом… сердчишко начнет шалить или инсульт схватишь.  
Отец Колин поглядел на него утомленно.  
\- Цени мою милость, - кивнул Эзра. – Так и быть, до утра оставлю тебя в покое. Сегодня ты меня здорово развлек.  
\- С дьяволом не договариваются! – резко ответил отец Колин.  
\- Ты мне льстишь, - усмехнулся Эзра. – Я не дьявол, всего лишь одна из его шлюшек. И со мной можно договориться, я очень, очень сговорчивый.  
Он игриво подвигал бровями и расплылся в пошлой ухмылке.

\- Может взять распятие в кровать? – тихо спросил Колин сам у себя.  
\- И чесночок захвати, - прыснул Эзра. – Будет и чем спинку почесать, и что пожевать с утра.  
Отец Колин посмотрел на него мрачно, потом с трудом добрался до кровати и лег на спину. Он глядел на Эзру так настороженно, словно ждал, что тот напрыгнет сверху, но Эзра только заботливо накинул одеяло сверху и подоткнул щелки.  
\- Спи, святой отец, - промурлыкал он. – Или тебе нужна колыбельная? Я могу спеть.  
Отец Колин закрыл глаза.

Стадион ревел, выкрикивая его имя.  
Отец Колин растерянно заморгал, опустил голову и посмотрел на мяч, подкатившийся к его ногам. Потом взглянул на разноцветные трибуны, оттянул форменную красную футболку и поморщился.  
\- Вот тут оно и случилось, да? – спросил Эзра, вынырнув из-за его спины. – Именно тут твоя жизнь пошла под откос?  
\- Ты же сказал…  
\- А ты поверил? – фыркнул Эзра. – Чему вас только учат? Никогда не доверяй нечистому, але! Это же азбучная истина!  
Святой отец помрачнел.

\- Слушай, а круто! - заметил Эзра, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Наверное, приятно быть в центре внимания. Все на тебя смотрят, все тобой восхищаются…  
\- И моментально тебя забывают, стоит сойти со сцены, - горько сказал отец Колин.  
Он наклонился и поднял мяч, прижал его к груди, нежно погладил. Эзра искоса наблюдал за ним.  
\- Хочешь погонять мячик? – спросил он. – Правда из меня никудышный вратарь, но и ты больше не полузащитник года.  
Отец Колин усмехнулся.  
\- Снова твои игры?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Эзра. – Просто хотел тебя порадовать.  
\- Здесь мне не радостно, - покачал головой отец Колин. – Здесь мне порвали крестообразную коленную связку, было больно и неприятно, и моя карьера после этого разрушилась. Я не хочу здесь находиться.  
Эзра подумал, повернулся к нему и положил прохладную ладонь на глаза. Рев скандирующей толпы стих.

\- Вуаля! – сказал Эзра.  
Отец Колин отодвинулся и прищурился, рассматривая темную улицу и дома с разбитыми стеклами. На брусчатке поблескивали осколки, валялся мусор, в котором отец Колин, к собственному ужасу, опознал детские игрушки, присыпанные кирпичной крошкой, битые пластинки и искореженные, варварски изломанные и истоптанные музыкальные инструменты. В лужах кисла бумага, ветер носил обрывки разорванных книг. Тишина стояла настолько ватная и глухая, что отец Колин невольно прикоснулся к уху и пощелкал пальцами – и словно в ответ на его движение из одного из темных домов донесся крик, полный муки. Повторился, разлился в воздухе, стал громче и пронзительней.

Отец Колин тут же кинулся туда, но Эзра схватил его за локоть.  
\- Не стоит, - сказал он задумчиво. – Ты все равно не поможешь.  
\- Ты шутишь?! – возмутился тот, выдернул руку и бросился на помощь.

Эзра за ним не пошел, он прислонился к стене и слушал, как крики превращаются в отчаянные, душераздирающие вопли. Потом раздался хлесткий звук удара, - Эзра машинально потер челюсть, - вопли стихли… ненадолго, и снова продолжились, дикие и отчаянные, потерявшие всякое человеческое звучание, словно их издавало животное, попавшее в западню.

Отец Колин вернулся через пару минут на подгибающихся ногах. Его заметно подташнивало, он побледнел так, что казался зеленоватым.  
\- О, Боже! – выдохнул он, уставившись на Эзру.  
\- Бога там не было, - спокойно заметил Эзра.  
\- Я пытался их остановить, - прошептал тот. - Но они меня не замечают. Я ничего не смог сделать.  
\- Ну… это было очень давно, - мягко проговорил Эзра. – Они все давно мертвы.  
Отец Колин издал странный всхлип и сблевал себе под ноги.  
\- Ну-ну, - Эзра утешающе похлопал его по спине. – Какой ты чувствительный котик, отче.

Отец Колин утер рукавом рот и уставился на него.  
\- Это был ты, - сказал он без выражения. – Тот мальчик, которого они мучили… это ты!  
Эзра пожал плечами.  
\- Только не вздумай меня жалеть, - предупредил он, поймав чужой взгляд. – Не забывай, кто тут охотник, а кто добыча! Ты – не охотник, падре.  
\- Мне так жаль, - прошептал отец Колин. – О, Боже мой, мне так жаль.  
Эзра закатил глаза и влепил ему звонкую пощечину.  
\- Я же сказал, придержи свою жалость, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Она тебе самому потребуется. Ты даже не представляешь, что я могу с тобой сделать!

Отец Колин поглядел на него совсем потеряно, нервно взъерошил волосы ладонью. Его взгляд остановился на разбитой витрине напротив.  
\- Где это вообще? – спросил он. – Где и когда?  
Эзра небрежно взял его за локоть и повел за собой, под ногами хрустело стекло, крики за спиной стихли, оборвавшись на высокой ноте.

Они дошли до конца темного переулка и вышли на шумную, ярко освещенную, нарядную улицу, запруженную машинами. Отовсюду звучала музыка, хлопали полотнища, в ресторане, на другом конце улицы, танцевали красивые люди. Отец Колин выдохнул с присвистом, заметив свастики, которые так и бросались в глаза.  
\- Бульвар Унтер ден Линден, - любезно сообщил Эзра. – Берлин, как ты понимаешь, осень тридцать восьмого года.  
Вообще-то, он здорово перекроил город, чтобы устроить такой эффектный выход, но святому отцу этого знать не требовалось. Эзра ценил красивые жесты.

Отец Колин закрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу.  
\- Значит, те права не были липовыми… Эзра Мэтью Миллер? – спросил он. – Ты ведь Эзра?  
Эзра кивнул.  
\- Погуляем? – спросил он и жарко приник плечом к плечу святого отца. – Можем даже потанцевать… умеешь танцевать танго?  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Плохое место, - сказал отец Колин с заметным отвращением. – Гнусное.  
\- Тебе не угодишь, - засмеялся Эзра. – Ну а куда ты хочешь, падре? Я готов исполнить любой твой каприз.

\- Мне, правда, очень жаль, что с тобой такое произошло, - сказал отец Колин, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. – Это чудовищно, никто не заслуживает такого.  
Он шагнул ближе, взял Эзру за плечи и крепко обнял, и каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что Эзра был выше его на полголовы, ухитрился прижать к себе, почти вынудил положить голову на плечо, и даже погладил по волосам.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне! – вскрикнул Эзра, отпрянув.  
Он так отпихнул святого отца в грудь, что тот пошатнулся, едва устояв на ногах.  
\- Не трогай меня! – яростно прошипел Эзра. – Ты ничего не понимаешь, человечек! Я ни о чем не жалею! Теперь у меня есть все, чего я захочу! А таких, как ты, я вообще на завтрак пачками ем! Я счастлив!  
\- Да? Правда?  
\- Да! – рявкнул Эзра.

Движение разом остановилось, словно красочный фильм поставили на паузу. Люди замерли, машины заглохли, музыка оборвалась. Фонари гасли цепочкой - сначала самые дальние, но потом тьма становилась все гуще и гуще, стягиваясь к центру, и в ней лишь хлопали в тишине полотнища со свастикой.

\- Что я могу для тебя сделать? – спросил отец Колин, не обращая внимания на сгустившуюся атмосферу страха. – Как тебе помочь, Эзра? Как отпустить твою душу на покой? Отпеть? Если хочешь, я разыщу твою могилу и…  
Эзра без лишних слов врезал ему кулаком в живот. Святой отец поперхнулся и согнулся пополам.  
\- Не вздумай трогать мою могилу! – процедил Эзра. – И уж точно не вздумай проводить отпевание или еще какую-нибудь чушь творить. Мне от тебя нужно только одно – твоя жопа! Я же сказал, я счастлив, пресвятой ты идиот.  
\- И поэтому ты плачешь? – разогнувшись, прохрипел отец Колин.

Эзра открыл было рот, но потом прикоснулся к щеке и заметил, что действительно плачет.  
\- Э-э… это дождь, - сказал он. – Да, такой кратковременный дождь. Бывает.  
Он звонко щелкнул пальцами. Последние фонари погасли, и вдруг по глазам ударил дневной свет.  
\- Это еще что?! – простонал святой отец, прикрывая ладонью глаза. – Что ты творишь? Теперь мы где?  
\- В Брюгге, - холодно сказал Эзра. – Это такой городишко в Бельгии, если тебе интересно.  
Отец Колин скривился.

Он проморгался, огляделся по сторонам и поежился.  
\- Ну и холодина! - сказал он ошеломленно. – А что… эй, а почему я голый?  
\- О, прости! Тебе холодно? - спохватился Эзра. – Секундочку!  
Он вынул из воздуха длинное черное пальто и накинул на плечи отца Колина. Тот торопливо запахнулся, стуча зубами.  
\- А можно мне хотя бы штаны? – спросил он безнадежно.  
\- Ты и так дивно хорош, - убедительно сказал Эзра. – Ты будешь смотреть на Брюгге, отче, а я – на тебя.  
\- Так что тут в Брюгге? – помолчав, спросил святой отец. – Тоже какой-нибудь погром?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, - задумчиво ответил Эзра. – Некоторые считают, что Брюгге – это Ад на земле.

*******

Святой отец очень устал. Его осунувшееся, исхудавшее от тревоги лицо потемнело от щетины, покрасневшие глаза слипались. Он остановился перед распятием, постоял минутку, о чем-то думая, и неохотно отвернулся. Принялся медленно раздеваться, потом поглядел в сторону своей койки и вздохнул.

\- Может, ты хотя бы подвинешься? – устало спросил он. – Вообще-то, это моя постель.  
\- Ты меня видишь? – удивился Эзра, который не ожидал такого скорого результата.  
\- Ты ведь этого и добивался, - буркнул святой отец, стаскивая сутану.  
Эзра хмыкнул и перевернулся на живот, с интересом рассматривая, как отец Колин разоблачается. Иногда тот одевался целиком в мирское, в основном, когда занимался какой-то грязной работой на задворках монастыря, но отдавал предпочтение сутане. Впрочем, он был из тех людей, которым даже рубище к лицу.

Отец Колин стянул пропотевшую черную майку и потянулся всем телом, до хруста. Собрал одежду в кучу и отодвинул в сторону. Ушел за стенку, где стояла маленькая каменная раковина, и принялся с фырканьем чистить зубы и бриться. Все-таки какой-никакой прогресс до этой глуши добрался - зубную пасту и неизменную пену «Джилетт» даже сюда завозили.  
Эзра, прислушиваясь, перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову. Его настораживало неестественное спокойствие святого отца, особенно после того, что Эзра увидел днем.

Отец Колин возился на пасеке со своими ульями, Эзра наблюдал за ним, устроившись в тени. Он не боялся загара и не ощущал жары, но привык к максимальному комфорту, и потому спрятался в тени густой кроны старого каштана. Святой отец переходил между ульями, время от времени вытягивал руку и позволял пчелкам ползать по своей ладони, сдувал их, когда ему надоедало, и снова принимался за работу.  
Потом он устало опустился на скамью и принялся жадно пить воду из эмалированного ковшика. Эзра уже подумывал перебраться к нему, как святой отец вдруг вскинул голову и замер.

Именно в этот момент шальной ветерок пригладил кроны молодых лип, они расступились на секундочку, и святого отца облило золотым солнечным светом от макушки до ног. Эзра растерялся. У отче даже ресницы зазолотились, под закрытыми веками быстро двигались глазные яблоки. Седина поблескивала на солнце.  
«Может, отступиться?» – вдруг подумал Эзра, неожиданно даже для себя.  
Он несколько секунд крутил эту мысль, но потом раздраженно отбросил. Он столько времени потратил на этого святошу, теперь уж точно глупо отказываться.

Отец Колин открыл глаза и шумно вздохнул. Кроны сомкнулись, листва зашелестела от ветерка. Очарование момента разрушилось, святой отец поднялся, плеснул остатки воды в лицо, растер ладонями, и продолжил заниматься пасекой. Только вот его плечи как-то незримо расправились, словно с них сняли непомерный груз. Складка между густыми черными бровями исчезла. И вот теперь такое самообладание, как-то это подозрительно. Не иначе как праведному святому отцу глас Божий шепнул что-то, и Эзра очень хотел бы знать - что.

\- Двигайся, - невозмутимо сказал отец Колин и подошел к кровати.  
Эзра послушно откатился к стенке и повернулся на бок. Святой отец лег рядом, спиной к нему, и натянул покрывало почти до носа.  
\- И как это понимать? – осведомился Эзра, положив ладонь на чужое плечо.  
Он медленно, чувственно провел по его руке до запястья, ощупывая кончиками пальцев крепкие сухие мышцы. Спустился к шершавой, обветренной ладони и нежно погладил пальцы. Отец Колин на это только шумно зевнул и поерзал. Эзра прижался к нему сзади, обнял за бок и легонько подул в затылок.  
\- Отче, ты лежишь в постели с дьявольским отродьем… ты собираешься хоть как-то реагировать? – спросил он с легким раздражением.  
\- Неа, - легкомысленно отозвался отец Колин и снова зевнул.  
Эзра растерялся. Святой отец через минуту начал дышать ровно и спокойно, заснул, так просто и бесстрашно вручив себя в чужие недобрые руки.

Эзра осторожно перекатился через него, присел на корточки перед низкой койкой и заглянул в расслабленное лицо. Погладил по щеке. Отец Колин разомкнул губы и тихо вздохнул - Эзра поймал губами его вдох, примерился и мягко, нежно поцеловал в сухие губы. Несколько одуряющих секунд ему до жути хотелось высосать чужое дыхание, выпить чужую жизнь, но он заставил себя отодвинуться. Облизнулся, смакуя вкус чужого рта. Отец Колин крепко спал, трепеща длинными черными ресницами.

Эзра скользнул в его сон, но не стал ничего менять и перекраивать, только с любопытством наблюдал. Святой отец в синем свитере крупной вязки сидел на заасфальтированной площадке на краю обрыва, на деревянной скамье, смотрел на море и отхлебывал горячий чай из большой красной кружки. Эзра сел рядом.  
\- Почему я не удивлен? – улыбнулся отец Колин, покосившись на него. – Ты как рыба-прилипала.  
\- Красиво, - сказал Эзра, рассматривая панораму. - Где это?  
\- Понятия не имею, - признался святой отец. – Не уверен, что это место вообще существует. Мне кажется, я увидел его на какой-то картине.  
Эзра помолчал.

\- Что ты услышал сегодня в саду? – спросил он. – Я же знаю, что произошло нечто… странное.  
Отец Колин снова покосился на него темным глазом.  
\- Ты за мной и тогда следил? – спросил он.  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Эзра. – Я за тобой всегда слежу, я все-все о тебе знаю… надеялся поймать тебя на рукоблудии, отче, но тут ты меня не порадовал.  
Святой отец фыркнул.  
\- Тебя это мучает? – спросил он с легкой насмешкой. – Ты такой вездесущий и знающий, но теперь не можешь пробиться мне в голову. А тебе ведь так хочется знать, что сегодня произошло…  
\- Да! - злобно ответил Эзра. – Я хочу знать. Скажи мне!

Отец Колин несколько минут молчал и пил чай.  
\- Господь говорил со мной, - наконец сказал он серьезно.  
\- И что же Он тебе сказал? – с любопытством спросил Эзра.  
\- Спасти тебя, - ответил отец Колин и посмотрел на него.  
Эзра опешил.  
\- Как?!  
\- Как угодно, - сказал тот.  
Эзра растерянно поскреб затылок. Пожал плечами и уставился на морскую панораму.  
\- Знаешь, что мне это напоминает? – вдруг сказал он. – В Бретани есть такой маленький городишко Плуа, сущая провинция, и говорить не о чем, но море там очень похоже.  
Он поймал удивленный взгляд и усмехнулся.  
\- Ты ведь не думал, что я семьдесят лет спал в гробу или отдыхал в своей сырой могилке? – насмешливо спросил он. – Я путешествовал! Учил языки! Познавал себя! Я столько всего узнал!  
Он подумал и добавил:  
\- И еще я неплохо играю на барабанах.  
Отец Колин только головой покачал, улыбаясь себе под нос.

\- Кстати говоря, ты даже не представляешь, какие у меня связи! – вкрадчиво проговорил Эзра. – Мне ничего не стоит замолвить за тебя словечко в Ватикане, и у тебя будет свой собственный монастырь…  
Отец Колин расхохотался.  
\- Что? – возмутился Эзра – Не веришь?  
\- К сожалению – верю, - отсмеявшись, сказал тот. – Но тебе не кажется, что это как-то сюрреалистично? Исчадие ада похлопочет, чтобы мне выделили приход? Серьезно? Это звучит, как плохой анекдот!  
Эзра пожал плечами.  
\- Между прочим, ты будешь не первый с протекцией, бывали случаи и похлеще, - заметил он. – Один ушлый юноша как-то стал Папой… правда это было давно, сейчас даже я тебя не сумею сделать Папой, прости.  
\- Не надо меня никем делать, - улыбнулся отец Колин. – Я уж как-нибудь сам.

\- А ведь ты мечтаешь об этом, - задумчиво проговорил Эзра. – Вернуться в родную Ирландию, получить приход… тебе, и в самом деле, нечего здесь делать, отче. Ты слишком горяч, чтобы прозябать в глуши.  
\- Ну, это тут совсем не причем, - смутился отец Колин. – Я только хотел быть полезным… раньше мне недоставало душевных сил для паствы, но теперь, думаю, что готов, и мог бы…  
\- Ой-ой, - поморщился Эзра. – Стой-стой, отче! Я не твоя девушка и не твой психотерапевт, так что будь любезен, избавь меня от задушевных разговоров. Я предлагаю тебе честную сделку – твою задницу в обмен на продвижение по карьерной лестнице. Заметь, я уже торгуюсь с тобой, цени мое расположение!  
\- Ты торгуешься, потому что по-другому у тебя не выходит, - спокойно заметил святой отец. – Но я ничего от тебя не приму… кроме исповеди.  
\- Что? – изумился Эзра.  
\- Исповедь, - кротко сказал святой отец. – Таинство покаяния, слышал о таком?  
Эзра смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Я понял, - наконец сказал он. – Ты не праведный, ты попросту блаженный. Это все объясняет! Ты… ты в своем уме, отче?  
\- Абсолютно, - уверенно ответил тот. – Не воспринимай это как религиозное действие, если тебе не нравится терминология, мы просто поговорим…  
\- Да иди ты на хер! – взвился Эзра. – Ты думай вообще, кому предлагаешь! Ты помнишь вообще, кто я такой?!  
\- Ты не чистое зло, - ответил святой отец, уверенно и прямо глядя ему в глаза. – Ты не потерян для света. Ты просто несчастная, заблудшая душа, которая не знает покоя...  
\- Это полная! Абсолютная! Херня! – выкрикнул Эзра. – Все совершенно не так!  
\- С тобой поступили ужасно, - спокойно ответил отец Колин. – Ты несчастный мальчик, которому не повезло. И я хочу тебе помочь. Вот моя цена.

Эзра тяжело дышал, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Вот так, значит? – прошипел он.  
\- Да, - кивнул святой отец. – Ты получишь меня, а я получу твою исповедь. Иначе я не соглашусь.  
\- Чертов фанатик! – бессильно выругался Эзра.  
\- Божий, - поправил его отец Колин и протянул руку. – Согласен?  
Эзра несколько секунд смотрел на его руку.  
\- А вдруг я тебя обману? – спросил он, наконец, с любопытством склонив голову набок.  
\- Не обманешь, - сказал отец Колин. – Ты мне поклянешься тем, что для тебя важно.  
Эзра закатил глаза.  
\- Ну ладно, - ответил он и крепко пожал протянутую руку. – Договорились, отче, клянусь своей свободой, которую ценю превыше всего. А теперь просыпайся, пришло твое время.

Святой отец скатился с кровати и встал на ноги. Эзра решил, что тот сейчас снова плюхнется простаивать до утра перед распятием, но тот ушел в ванную и загремел там ковшиком.  
\- Стащи простыню, - крикнул он.  
\- Что? – удивился Эзра.  
\- Простыню стащи и брось на пол, - терпеливо повторил отец Колин. – Я потом отдам в прачечную. После всех моих кошмаров она грязная и пропотевшая, я не намерен заниматься любовью в такой постели.  
Эзра фыркнул.  
\- Да ты просто принцесса, - насмешливо сказал он, но все-таки встал и стащил простыню.

Отец Колин гремел и плескался, охал от холодной воды и, кажется, пару раз выругался. Эзра прекрасно понимал, почему тот возится. Должно быть, святой отец начал сомневаться, искал в душе присутствие Бога и убеждал себя, что сможет через это пройти ради спасения одной грешной души. Эзра не торопил его, теперь-то ему было некуда спешить, поэтому он наслаждался предвкушением.

Святой отец вышел голышом, достал с полки отглаженную простыню, расстелил ее и лег на спину. Он двигался немного деревянно, нервничал, то и дело облизывал губы, хоть и старался казаться невозмутимым.  
\- Ну-ну, - улыбнулся Эзра. – Расслабься, отче, это как езда на велосипеде. Ты сразу все вспомнишь.  
Святой отец сморщил нос.  
\- Давай только без суккубьих штучек? – попросил он. – Без иллюзий, без наваждения и зова… или чем вы там пользуетесь? Давай будем честны друг с другом?  
\- Думаешь, мне слабо завести тебя просто так? – развеселился Эзра.  
\- Проверим? - предложил отец Колин.  
Эзра рассмеялся.

Он неторопливо, с удовольствием осмотрел распростертое обнаженное сильное мужское тело, опустился на край койки и облизнулся. Провел ладонью по шее, приласкал плечо. Отец Колин смотрел на него, часто моргал и покусывал нижнюю губу.  
\- Помнится, раньше женщинам предписывали не двигаться и молчать, - протянул Эзра, усмехаясь. – Пока один незадачливый придурок не оприходовал свою свежеумершую женушку, знаешь эту историю?  
\- Да ее все знают, - буркнул отец Колин.  
\- И посему я позволяю тебе двигаться и говорить, - милостиво сказал Эзра. – Я очень рассчитываю послушать, как ты стонешь, отче. Порадуешь меня?  
\- Если хорошенько постараешься, - улыбнувшись, ответил тот, и оттаял.

Эзра скользнул сверху, неторопливо раздвинул коленом длинные ноги и ласково погладил внутреннюю часть бедер, где кожа была нежной и горячей. Опустился всем весом, нежно прикоснулся губами к колючему подбородку.  
\- Расслабься, отче, - прошептал Эзра. – Я сделаю тебе очень хорошо.  
Он приподнялся на локти и принялся сладко мучить твердые от возбуждения соски – прикусывал их и посасывал, прислушиваясь к тому, как убыстряется чужое дыхание, становится прерывистым и захлебывающимся. Вовремя уловил момент, когда отец Колин расслабился, поймал его ноги под коленями и уложил себе на плечи. Отче тут же вцепился ногтями ему в лопатки.

\- Дыши глубже, - полусерьезно сказал Эзра. – Пришло время окунуться в глубокие воды.  
Он убедился, что отче уже подготовил себя в ванной, медленно вставил и толкнулся, совсем легонько, но уловив выталкивающую его судорогу, не послушался, а надавил сильнее. Отец Колин тяжело дышал и жмурился почти до слез.  
\- Тш-ш, - сказал Эзра, двигаясь мягко и нежно, неспешно и глубоко. – Ну вот и хорошо, правда? Тебе ведь хорошо?  
Отче выглядел так, что любо-дорого было посмотреть – раскраснелся и взмок, хрипло дышал и изо всех сил пытался не стонать.  
«Ну, это мы поправим», - мстительно подумал Эзра и взял ровный, неторопливый темп.

Отец Колин хватался то за изголовье, то снова вцеплялся ногтями Эзре в плечи, забылся и начал подмахивать, застонал, сначала тихо-тихо, но потом уже стонал во весь голос, жмурясь от непереносимого удовольствия. Поймал Эзру за затылок и наклонил к себе, требовательно и жадно приник губами к губам, и тут же передал инициативу, позволил целовать себя всласть. Эзра вдруг поймал себя на том, что искренне наслаждается поцелуем – не планирует забрать душу, не предвкушает, как будет насмехаться над грехопадением, а просто и вполне по-человечески радуется влажным, жарким, страстным поцелуям.

Отец Колин отстранился, крепко взял Эзру за запястья и заглянул в глаза.  
\- А ты чувствуешь разницу? – задыхаясь, спросил он. – Когда ты трахаешь кого-то, кто способен тебя полюбить, а не только хотеть, ты чувствуешь разницу?  
Эзре было слишком хорошо, чтобы врать или умалчивать.  
\- Да, – коротко ответил он и ускорился.  
Теперь он трахал с оттяжкой, наклонившись и согнув отче почти пополам. Тот гортанно вскрикивал на каждый толчок и все сильнее рвал ногтями спину, закатывал глаза, ерзая и извиваясь. Его ноги ритмично покачивались на плечах Эзры, пальцы то и дело поджимались от экстаза. Наконец отец Колин вскрикнул и задергался, охнул и обмяк, последний раз вонзив ногти почти до мяса. Эзра торжествующе улыбнулся.

После того, как они шумели, вскрикивали и расшатывали кровать, тишина казалась какой-то неестественной. Эзра сполз в сторону, чуть не свалился с койки и вернулся обратно, устроившись у отче на груди – кровать была совсем не рассчитана на то, что на ней будут резвиться двое.  
Отец Колин ласково погладил его по загривку, легонько потрепал волосы на затылке и прижал к себе, обнимая за плечи.  
\- У тебя сердце стучит, - вдруг сказал Эзра. - Никогда раньше не обращал внимания, а оно так бьется… как птичка. Как живая, теплая сильная птичка…  
Отец Колин осторожно поцеловал его в висок.

\- Тебе не нужно просить прощения за свои грехи, - серьезно сказал он. – Просто… расскажи, что тебя мучает.  
\- Исповедаться прямо так, лежа на тебе, когда на нас даже пот не остыл?! – восхитился Эзра. – Ну падре, ты даже меня поражаешь! Впрочем, мне нравится!  
Он ухмыльнулся. Святой отец ничего не ответил, лежал молча и терпеливо ждал. Улыбка Эзры увяла.  
\- Я не помню, как все началось, - кисло сказал он. – Это было очень давно. Но я помню, как умер - мне было больно и страшно. Они били меня, и смеялись, и… ну ты видел. А потом…  
Он замолчал.  
\- Но вообще мне даже нравится, - сказал он. – Мне весело. Я развлекаюсь...  
Он снова замолчал.

\- Я ненавижу вас всех, - искренне сказал Эзра. – За ваши руки, которые шарят по моему телу, за то, как вы смотрите на меня, и за то, что хотите меня. О, как же я вас ненавижу, мерзкие, ублюдочные, похотливые скоты! Животные! Бессердечные твари! Всем нужно только одно, и поверь мне, святой отец, поверь, все те, кого я убил, все они того заслуживали. Высокопоставленные содомиты, развратники, любители беспомощных молоденьких мальчиков!  
Он тяжело дышал.  
\- Ненавижу мужиков, - наконец сказал он с отвращением. – Ненавижу то, что со мной сделали. И если хочешь знать, я искренне наслаждаюсь, когда выпиваю очередную жизнь. Мне никого не жалко, и за это я каяться не собираюсь!

Отец Колин молчал и даже не перестал гладить по спине. Глаза у него были грустные, руки подрагивали.  
\- Ты – другой, - проговорил Эзра с удивлением. – Я таких раньше не встречал. Но это не важно. Рано или поздно ты умрешь, отче, а я… я проклят. Видимо, я до скончания веков буду бродить по миру и собирать души, подкладываться под очередную тварь... как же мне от этого тошно, ты бы знал, падре…  
Он вздохнул и лег щекой на грудь.  
\- Как тошно.  
Отец Колин крепко обнял его.  
\- Я так устал, - шепотом сказал Эзра. – Я ужасно устал.

Отец Колин поймал его лицо в ладони, нежно погладил острые скулы и заглянул в глаза. Эзра растерялся, не увидев ни отвращения, ни гнева, ни осуждения, лишь безграничное терпение, внимание, нежность и доброту. Эзра машинально положил ладонь поверх его руки и с удивлением заметил, что его кожа стала почти прозрачной, лишь мерцала золотыми искорками.

\- Господь тебя любит и прощает, - ласково и серьезно проговорил отец Колин. – И я тебя люблю. Иди к свету через любовь, Эзра, Господь с тобой.  
Эзра радостно улыбнулся ему и выдохнул с небывалым облегчением. Он закрыл глаза, ощущая себя счастливым и легким, словно перышко, и растаял.


	3. Chapter 3

Для конца октября было удивительно холодно, Колин не мог припомнить, чтобы в середине осени стояли заморозки. Дыхание вырывалось паром, а сигарета ничуть не грела озябшие пальцы, но Колину было слишком лениво подниматься на ноги и идти за курткой. Кроме того, он подозревал, что вернувшись в домашнее тепло, больше не заставит себя выйти на улицу, а тревожное предчувствие чего-то важного, чего-то, что нельзя проморгать, не отпускало.  
Раньше, до сана, он называл это чувство «не проеби», теперь… да так же. Господь, в бесконечной доброте своей, посылал ему судьбоносные знаки и не имел привычки цепляться к словам.

Колин поежился и подул на замерзшие ладони. Время было позднее – полночь. Даже в туристических районах ночная жизнь затихла, а настоящий Дублин уже давно разбрелся по домам, к телевизорам и уютным теплым постелькам. Настоящий Дублин давно сонно затих, в такое время даже грабители, переодевшись в пижамы, либо чистили зубы перед сном, либо уже крепко спали. Впрочем, Колин грабителей не боялся – брать у него было нечего, да и никакой идиот не полез бы к священнику. Все идиоты его округа раз в неделю собирались, как миленькие, к нему на проповедь, отмытые, причесанные, в чистых рубашках, со своими женщинами и выводками детей.

Колин усмехнулся, вспомнив того смешного ушастого парня-папарацци с камерой, который в последний раз пришел без нее, такой серьезный и сосредоточенный, сидел с краешку, будто бы боялся, что Колин его выгонит, и внимательно слушал. Лопоухий такой, симпатичный и, наверное, неплохой, в целом, человек, не безнадежный.

Первое время Колину хотелось выть от присутствия назойливых и бесцеремонных папарацци. Выть и здорово врезать той твари, что сдала его прессе. Можно подумать, в мире не было никаких других новостей, кроме той, что известный в бывшем полузащитник Колин Фаррелл, ушедший из спорта после травмы колена, принял сан и получил приход в северном округе Дублина.  
Колин терпел и старался вести проповедь так, словно ничего не замечал, хотя больше всего ему хотелось выхватить у кого-нибудь камеру, разбить ее об башку и заорать: «Чего вам от меня надо? ЧЕГО ВАМ ВСЕМ ОТ МЕНЯ НУЖНО?!»  
Через какое-то время поток схлынул, прихожане перестали пугаться фотографов и, кажется, какого-то ретивого молодчика с зеркалкой сами спустили со ступенек. И вот Колин увидел одного из тех настырных типов, кто выводил его из себя… но уже не в качестве фотографа, а как одного из своей паствы. Это… грело душу.

Колин докурил сигарету и потушил ее, раздавив о крыльцо. Плохие привычки как-то сами собой отпали в монастыре, где было проблематично доставать сигареты, кофе и другие маленькие радости жизни, но вернулись, когда Колин возвратился в Дублин. Он до дрожи боялся, что его снова потянет к выпивке, словно и не было этих мучительных лет борьбы с собой, но Господь был милостив.

Колин достал новую сигарету и решил было, что после нее вернется в дом, пока не застудил почки, как услышал тихий скулеж откуда-то из темного переулка, выходящего к церкви. Он вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги, мимолетно испытав облегчение от того, что его тревожное ожидание, его ночное бдение окончено, и теперь осталось разобраться с тем, что послал ему Господь.

Колин включил на мобильном телефоне фонарик и отправился на жалобный, почти мяукающий звук, словно где-то рядом плакал котенок или щенок. В глубине души Колин несказанно возрадовался, не чужим страданиям, конечно, а тому, что милосердный Господь ответил на его невысказанную, но страстную и болезненную просьбу. Колину… было одиноко.  
Он не мог завести жену и детей… впрочем, когда-то он уже был женат, и это не принесло ему ни особой радости в жизни, ни любви, ни счастья. Теперь прихожане отнимали все его время, и он любил их, как и они любили его, но…

«Пусть это будет собака, - подумал Колин, пытаясь разыскать источник скулежа. – Пусть это будет песик. Маленький или большой, лохматый, а пусть и не лохматый, я буду любить его, и он будет любить меня, спасибо тебе, Боже, за твою доброту, и за твою безграничную любовь…»  
Он остановился, словно вкопанный. Свет фонарика упал на лежащего лицом вниз человека, в изорванной белой рубашке и измятых черных брюках. Человек был темноволос, заметно молод и здорово избит. Он дрожал и тихо стонал в забытье.

«Не собака…», - разочарованно подумал Колин и тут же едва не покраснел, до глубины души устыдившись такой глупой, такой нехорошей мысли.  
Он опустился на колени перед лежащим, взяв мобильный телефон в зубы, чтобы светить, и попытался осторожно повернуть человека лицом к себе. Тот был липкий и весь горел от жара, Колин ничуть не удивился, увидев на ладони кровь.  
Он повернул человека и шарахнулся прочь, когда в качающемся кругу света возникло бледное, окровавленное лицо. То самое, скуластое, с длиннющими черными ресницами и широким порочным ртом. Колин прекрасно помнил этого… это существо, которое явилось к нему в старом немецком монастыре, искушало, пыталось соблазнить, а потом растаяло в руках золотым дымом. Иногда Колину казалось, что это было дурным сном, или болезненным наваждением, бредом - и все-таки в глубине души он знал, что это было правдой.

И вот он снова тут, это существо снова перед ним, избитое и стонущее от боли, в крови и лихорадке. На улице такая холодина, а этот, - его зовут Эзра, - вспомнил Колин, - в тонкой рубашке, от которой остались обрывки.  
В голову почему-то лезли сплошь глупые и нелепые мысли. О том, например, что Эзра там, наверху, опять полез кому-то в штаны, и потому его скинули на грешную землю - отмаливать грехи. Колин даже головой потряс, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не отвесить себе затрещину и прочистить мозги. Так или иначе, нельзя оставлять парня здесь в таком состоянии.

Эзра, оказавшись без поддержки, шлепнулся обратно на брусчатку, при этом звучно стукнувшись затылком. Колин не выругался лишь потому, что держал в зубах телефон. Эзра снова тихо простонал, ресницы задрожали, но глаза так и не открылись. Из распухшего сломанного носа тек кровавый ручеек.  
«Кто ж тебя так отделал, беднягу?» – подумал Колин.

Он сунул телефон в карман и попытался взять Эзру на руки. Тот вдруг задергался, на удивление метко заехал локтем под ребра, заставив Колина с хеком согнуться пополам, и попытался отползти в сторону.  
\- Стой, куда?! – прошипел Колин, проглотив крепкое словцо.  
\- Нет… не надо, - пробормотал Эзра. – Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо!  
У него был странный акцент. Не немецкий, скорее американский, не очень разборчивый. И голос был другой, не такой, каким Колин запомнил. Более… молодой.  
\- Успокойся, я только хочу тебе помочь, - проговорил Колин, отдышавшись и стараясь говорить доброжелательно и спокойно. – Я не причиню вреда, не бойся.

Эзра сверкал глазами и шумно дышал, то и дело хлюпающе втягивая носом воздух.  
\- Вы кто?! – спросил он враждебно. – Где я?  
\- Священник, - терпеливо сказал Колин. – Ты в Дублине.  
\- Это где? – настороженно спросил Эзра.  
Колин удивился.

\- В Ирландии, - ответил он. – Ты меня не помнишь?  
\- Нет, - сказал Эзра.  
Потом его лицо перекосилось от ужаса, он начал дышать часто и мелко, вцепился ногтями себе в шею, переживая паническую атаку.  
\- Кто я? – прохрипел он. – Кто я?! Я не помню, кто я такой!  
Он начал плакать, а потрясенный Колин схватил его за руку, пытаясь остановить и не дать порвать себе горло.

\- Тише, тише, - мягко проговорил он. – Ш-ш-ш, успокойся, просто дыши… должно быть, ты стукнулся головой, но это пройдет. Ты все вспомнишь, и все будет в порядке, просто позволь мне тебе помочь…  
Эзра не успокоился, наоборот, он принялся лягаться, громко всхлипывал, делал сам себе больно, совершенно обезумев от ужаса, и на ласковые увещевания никак не реагировал.  
\- Господи, прости меня, грешника, - пробормотал Колин, у которого лопнуло терпение, и аккуратно, но сильно стукнул Эзру в челюсть.  
Тот обмяк и потерял сознание.

Колин поднатужился и поднял его на руки – Эзра был горячий, словно печка, и тяжелый, как молодой лось, весь липкий от крови. Колин засипел, но потащил его к своей церкви, надеясь, что Эзра не вздумает загораться на пороге адским пламенем. Впрочем, в монастыре тот чувствовал себя прекрасно, а трудно найти более святое место.  
\- Господи, - прохрипел Колин, едва не шатаясь от тяжести своей ноши. – Не подумай, что я жалуюсь… но Ты не мог послать мне просто собаку?

Кровать была всего одна, его собственная, и именно в нее Колин и уложил Эзру. Сначала он решил, что придется вызывать скорую, но при свете понял, что Эзра избит не настолько страшно, как это показалось в темноте спящих переулков. Его потрепали, но, кажется, обошлось без травм.  
Колин принес миску с теплой водой, распотрошил аптечку и нашел бинты, перекись и вату, и принялся осторожно раздевать Эзру. Тот лежал без сознания, бледный, небритый и удивительно молодой. Эзра, которого помнил Колин, был красивым, но… словно не имел возраста. Ему можно было дать и шестнадцать, и двадцать, и в районе тридцати, и даже за тридцать. Этот Эзра, растрепанный и грязный, выглядел лет на двадцать пять, не больше.

Колин осторожно промыл ссадины. Потом ополоснул руки и обыскал карманы мятой, окровавленной одежды, надеясь найти хоть какие-то документы, устанавливающие личность. Нашел он только сигаретную пачку «Рэд Эппл», в которой не осталось ни единой целой сигареты, и маленький бумажный трамвайный билетик на немецком языке, желтоватый от старости. У Колина затряслись руки, когда он его увидел: билет был датирован две тысячи шестнадцатым, хотя выглядел так, словно его напечатали очень давно, даже перфорация сохранилась. Больше ничего не нашлось. Ни водительских прав, ни загранпаспорта, ни мобильного телефона.

Колин поскреб затылок и нервно зачесал ладонью волосы назад, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать с раненым человеком без паспорта и без памяти. Одно Колин знал точно, Эзра – человек: он истекал кровью, ему было больно, и пускай он свалился невесть откуда, ему требовалась помощь, как любому человеку, попавшему в беду.

Эзра как раз пришел в себя и попытался сесть. Огляделся дико, затравленно, потом увидел над дверью небольшое распятие и замер, как кролик перед удавом. Моргнул. Облизнулся. Медленно отмер и напряженно посмотрел на Колина.  
\- Это церковь? – спросил он неуверенно. – И ты священник?  
\- Именно, - согласился Колин, который еще не успел снять сутану, испачканную чужой кровью. – Тебе лучше?  
Эзра прикоснулся к лицу, поморщился.  
\- Кажется, у меня сломан нос, - жалобно сказал он.  
\- Нет, - успокоил его Колин. – Только был выбит, но я вправил. Ты скоро будешь в порядке… наверное.  
Эзра помолчал.

\- Как тебя… вас зовут, отче? – спросил он, поглядывая исподлобья черными глазами.  
\- Отец Колин, - мягко сказал тот. – А ты помнишь свое имя?  
Эзра отрицательно покачал головой, и прежде, чем он снова начал паниковать и калечить себя, Колин торопливо сказал:  
\- Только не психуй, ладно? Я знаю, кто ты.  
Эзра шумно хлюпнул носом, забрал протянутый ему носовой платок и с трудом высморкался. Потрогал зубы и обрадовался, убедившись, что все целы. Осторожно ощупал свое лицо, пропустил пальцы сквозь длинные спутанные волосы и ойкнул, зацепившись за образовавшийся узел.

\- Ну и? – наконец спросил он. – Вы загуглили или как? Теперь и так можно человека найти?  
\- Тебя зовут Эзра Мэтью Миллер, - спокойно сказал Колин. – Ты приехал в Дублин искать Бога, пока это все, что тебе надо знать. У меня есть знакомые, которые помогут тебе восстановить документы, и ты можешь пожить здесь. Если захочешь – останешься, если захочешь идти дальше – окей, подлечишься и свободен.  
Эзра молча смотрел на него расширившимися глазами. Нервно лизнул уголок рта.

\- А кто на меня напал? – спросил он. – Кто меня избил?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Колин.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Эзра.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, потом покосился и попросил:  
\- Можно ваш мобильный, отче?  
\- Можно, но кому ты собираешься звонить? – заинтересовался Колин, протянув ему телефон.  
\- Гуглу, - буркнул Эзра.  
Колин собрал окровавленную вату, принес Эзре свою чистую рубашку и штаны. Тот что-то тихонько бурчал себе под нос и заторможено перебирал пальцами по сенсорному экрану.

\- Ты голоден? – спросил Колин, заглянув к нему спустя полчаса.  
Эзра кивнул и попытался сесть, но тут же поморщился и схватился за ребра.  
\- Лежи-лежи, - сказал Колин. – Я принесу сюда… ты не против китайской еды? Больше, к сожалению, ничего нет.  
\- А разве не грешно вам такое есть, отче? – изумился Эзра.  
\- Нет, - засмеялся Колин. – Господь против китайцев ничего не имеет, мы все Его дети.  
Эзра тоже улыбнулся. Когда он не злился и не вынашивал коварные планы, у него была очень светлая, добрая и искренняя улыбка.

\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы не питаетесь манной небесной, но никогда не думал, что священники уплетают фунчозу со свининой, - сознался он, заглянув в коробочку, которую Колин поставил ему на колени.  
\- Да перестань, двадцать первый век на дворе, - усмехнулся Колин. – К твоему сведению, я даже на йогу хожу, очень полезно для здоровья и хорошего самочувствия.  
\- Ну да, в заповедях я ничего такого не припомню, - задумчиво проговорил Эзра. – «Не убий» и «не возжелай жены ближнего» – это было, а «не ходи на йогу» и «не ешь китайскую еду на вынос» - такого, кажется, пока еще нет.  
\- В мире и без того полно зла, чтобы делать грехи из такой ерунды, - вздохнул Колин.

Он вдруг подумал, что ему ужасно не хочется, чтобы Эзра уходил. Конечно, держать его насильно не станет, но хорошо, что Эзра очутился здесь, и шутит, и говорит глупости, и улыбается, и такой красивый, несмотря на бинты и нашлепку пластыря на носу. Колин прикусил язык до боли, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то неуместное и глупое.

\- Знаешь, отче, я тут тоже погуглил, - неуверенно проговорил Эзра. – Надеялся, что найду себя…  
\- Нашел? – спокойно спросил Колин.  
Эзра отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Только певец из Нью-Джерси и еще Эзра Миллер из списков берлинской еврейской общины, но тот погиб в тридцать восьмом...  
Он приподнял одеяло и несколько секунд заинтересованно рассматривал свой член. Потом укрылся обратно и громко хмыкнул, сделав для себя какие-то выводы.

\- Хм-м-м, - сказал он. – Все-таки очень-очень странно и непонятно.  
\- Не переживай, - проговорил Колин. – Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь, пока не вспомнишь, откуда ты.  
\- А если не вспомню? – тихо спросил Эзра. – Если я так ничего и не вспомню… найдется мне здесь место, отче?  
Колин несколько секунд рассматривал его красивое, взволнованное лицо, такое открытое, беззащитное и одухотворенное.  
«Господи, - подумал он. – Господи, за что Ты меня так любишь? За что Ты так добр ко мне, Боже?»  
\- Да, - наконец сказал он. – Для тебя здесь место найдется всегда.


End file.
